Simplify the expression. $-q(-q+6)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-q}$ $ = ({-q} \times -q) + ({-q} \times 6)$ $ = (q^{2}) + (-6q)$ $ = q^{2} - 6q$